


听说你说过

by xiaosemingfeng



Series: 他们结婚了 [8]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 00:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosemingfeng/pseuds/xiaosemingfeng
Summary: 杨听到了一个有趣的八卦。





	听说你说过

**Author's Note:**

> 皇帝！莱因哈特x亲王！杨威利，婚后日常

（我猜皇帝没有蜜月期2333，时间段大概在婚后不久，本垒做过几次。皇帝还处于非常中规中矩的青涩状态，忙成狗没时间去看性爱资料，口不在他的常识列表里。）

批公文批到浑身酸痛的新银河帝国皇帝陛下，莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆回到寝室时，发现自己的丈夫，亲王杨威利半跪在房间里，低着头对电子屏指指点点，不知道在和谁通信。  
发现莱因哈特进入房间，杨表情轻松的按掉通信屏幕，朝他的丈夫招了招手。  
“有什么东西掉了吗？”  
莱因哈特不明所以的走过去，弯下身子四下环顾，侍从与女佣将房间打扫得一尘不染，整个地板目所能及的地方，皇帝没有找到任何可能是杨目标的东西。  
他直起身子，伸出手想要拉杨起来，然而杨笑着拒绝了，莱因哈特以杨威利最大的敌人，兼结缔数年伴侣的身份起誓，每次他的丈夫露出这样的笑容，等着他的绝对没有好事。  
英勇果敢的皇帝陛下倒着退了一步，随后他发现杨竟然维持半跪的姿势跟着他向前蹭了一步，这不同寻常的举动令莱因哈特心里打鼓，不知道到底会发生些什么。  
“你没事吗？杨。”  
莱因哈特犹犹豫豫的开口询问，每一次当杨铁了心要搞什么事时，莱因哈特总会觉得自己对丈夫的了解还不够深刻，每一次。  
“没事，”杨眨了眨眼，偏过头握拳在唇边清咳了一下，又转过头来，“我只是从别人那里听到了几句很有意思的话，想要实践一下。”  
“有意思的话？”  
“哎。”杨清了清嗓子，含着笑意惟妙惟肖的开始复述那句让他笑了一整个下午的话。  
“若朕无法让杨威利在朕面前屈膝下跪，不仅是奥丁，连费沙朕都不会回去！”

“……”  
热气在莱因哈特脸上蒸腾，他的皮肤白皙细腻，脸红时非常明显，皇帝捂嘴望天，专注得仿佛天花板上突然长出了一棵树，他的大脑疯狂回忆当初说出这句话的场景，在场的人士里，身份足够和亲王闲聊，还同时拥有八卦之心的，非某个砂色头发元帅莫属。  
缪拉你给朕等着！  
“我……”莱因哈特开口想要缓和一下有点奇怪的气氛，随即他的声音上扬了起码八个音阶——他的丈夫的手，已经开始解起了他的裤子。  
“你你你要干什么？？？”皇帝的叫得像被猫砸到琴键的钢琴，他握住杨的手阻止他，虽然已经不是没开过荤的初哥，这种没有前置温存就直接脱衣服的操作还是有点超出他的想象，特别是，他们并不是在卧室，而是皇帝套房的外间，类似客厅的中间。  
“我在完成您的野望，陛下。”杨眨了下单边眼睛，“作为您的敌人与理念对立者，杨威利绝不屈膝下跪，但是……”  
莱因哈特的丈夫对他笑起来：“作为您的丈夫，我可不吝于将此作为情趣的一种。”  
“那你为什么要脱我裤子！”莱因哈特有些狼狈的拎着自己的裤子，防止一松手就被杨扒个精光，他的合法丈夫直挺挺的跪在他的面前，如果这是在莱因哈特发出豪言的那段时间，魔术师的跪拜绝对能令他精神大振满足不已，但是，但是，现在杨威利是他的丈夫，是和他交换过誓言约定相伴终生的人，莱因哈特完全不知道杨口中的“情趣”为何，他只觉得异常尴尬。  
杨发现自己好像低估了皇帝的纯情程度，他坚强的把笑意咽回喉咙，反手摩擦莱因哈特的手背给快要炸起的黄金狮子顺毛。  
“这个嘛……”黑发的亲王决定先擒王在说话，他趁着莱因哈特被他安抚得放松的一瞬间，狠狠将皇帝的外裤连着内裤一扒到底，在莱因哈特惊诧的叫声中，伸手握住了金色草丛中那根还软趴趴的小东西。  
“因为干跪着没意思，反正高度合适，顺便给你做个口活。”杨舔了舔嘴唇，莱因哈特目瞪口呆的看着他的前敌人现丈夫，在他的眼皮底下，把他的性器头部含入了口中。

如果有胆大包天的人士这时候进入皇帝夫夫的套房，会发现眼前场景是如此的不可思议——帝国皇帝站在客厅的中央，标枪一样挺直，岩石一样僵硬，帝国法律上地位仅次于他，或者说可以和他并驾齐驱的亲王殿下，跪在皇帝身前，正在给皇帝口交。  
此情此景，更像是某些胆大包天模仿皇室的色情电影，或者后退数十年，高登巴姆王室中的荒淫一景，然而仔细确认过门牌号后，你会发现，这真的是新银河帝国皇帝莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆和他的丈夫，新银河帝国亲王杨威利，本人。  
不是我疯了就是杨疯了，莱因哈特如是想，他的双手无处安放——在这种情况下还垂在身体两边太奇怪了——只能捂住嘴巴，防止其中溢出些不雅的声音。  
他和杨做过爱，虽然最开始的时候他觉得只要杨在自己身边就行，但在杨的引领下，他还是和杨走到了最亲密的一步，很舒服……莱因哈特拍了拍脸，想将热度降下来。  
他的，他的生殖器，进入过杨的身体，不止一次，但是眼下这种不同寻常的“进入”方式还是让莱因哈特措手不及，在他的观念里，这两种器官根本没有碰在一起的可能，但他惊恐的发现自己一点都不排斥杨用嘴，用嘴……  
“天啊，这怎么可以……”莱因哈特没有发现他不知不觉的松开了捂住嘴的手，一声叹息从口中传出。  
杨抬了下眼皮，发现含着莱因哈特的那玩意儿说话难度太大了——自它勃起以后，杨就很难整根含入——他暂时吐出了莱因哈特的性器，半是认真半是调侃的回答自己的丈夫：“这怎么不可以，口交可是性爱关系里普遍存在的情趣之一，看在你给我发亲王工资份上，免费教导，不用谢。”  
说完，杨也不管莱因哈特张口结舌的样子，用舌头舔了舔那个软中带硬的肉柱，小心翼翼的又含了回去——其实杨也是第一次做这个，即使在各种，额，资料里看过，他顶多也只含着自己手指试过，刚才用莱因哈特过去说过的话和他开玩笑时，因为跪姿目光水平线正好对上，心血来潮才会造成现在的情况。  
说实话，给男人口交的感觉挺奇怪的，幸好莱因哈特好洁没什么怪味，否则杨真说不好自己会不会恶心，但是莱因哈特生涩逗趣的反应取悦了杨，让他开始觉得口交不是一个坏主意。  
莱因哈特的性器大小符合他的人种与体格，杨只能勉强吞进大半——再往里顶到喉咙很难受，作为情趣而不是强制，杨并不打算做到那个地步——他小心的收着牙齿，不让其碰到口中娇嫩的皮肉。  
如果失口把皇帝咬废了——虽然他和莱因哈特的子嗣大概不会遵循自然生殖方式，废不废问题不大——那他八成会以很奇葩的方式留名史册，杨乐观的放任思路脱缰野马一般放飞到拉不回来的地步。

杨的胡思乱想完全没有传达到莱因哈特脑海里，他觉得自己的血液已经全部集中到下体，那个被黑色脑袋遮住视线的部位。  
莱因哈特从没觉得自己那个部分如此敏感过，他恍惚觉得自己甚至能感受到杨舌苔的触感，杨的口腔无论紧致还是热度都不如肠道，但更加湿润，特别是，肠子里可没有一根会动的舌头！  
白皙的手指插入蓬松的黑发，指尖在杨的头皮上轻轻抓挠，莱因哈特不确定自己是想推开杨还是干脆压着他靠近自己，他喘着粗气，咬紧牙关，不想发出声音——和杨威利婚后同居的这段时间里，莱因哈特确实见识了魔术师开玩笑说荤话的能力，每每将他调戏得说不出话来，后来皇帝勉强总结了一些要点，那就是在床上没把握接杨的话茬时，能少说就少说，如果非说不可，用嘴堵住杨的嘴，或者干脆卖力点让杨除了呻吟说不出别的话。  
眼下这算新的堵法吗……莱因哈特魂不守舍的想着，一条灵活的舌头滑过柱身，皇帝光滑如白瓷的皮肤上泛起细小的疙瘩，腿有点软，莱因哈特咬住下唇，这种突然进阶的情趣课堂对经验值槽还空着大半的勇者来说太过刺激，如果不是绝大的毅力还支撑着僵硬的双腿，莱因哈特简直怀疑自己要和杨跪个面对面。  
杨尝试再三后，彻底否决了整根吞入的可能性，这种直挺挺的跪姿下，前后移动头部的运动量也有点超出懒惰人士的接受程度，最后杨干脆只浅浅含着莱因哈特性器的头部，用舌头来进行挑逗，舌尖带着唾液舔过每一条沟壑，莱因哈特自以为隐瞒的很好的冲动被杨看在眼中，无端的觉得十分可爱。  
在吐出龟头像舔冰棍一样舔柱身的时候，杨甚至还有心情开玩笑逗年轻的丈夫说话。  
“我这也算是服务同僚了吧。”  
杨用普通的词语说着双关的荤话，他纯情的丈夫用一团浆糊的脑袋思考半响同僚的含义，无果，有问题就会问的好学生忘记了自己总结过的，做爱时以沉默对付杨的行动纲领，迷迷糊糊的问了出来。  
“什么同僚？”  
“就是这个呀。”发现皇帝上钩的杨偷偷的笑出声，抬手在莱因哈特的性器上点了点，“这可是皇帝的亲兄弟，怎么着也得册封一个亲王头衔不是？”  
“……杨威利！”  
狮子的咆哮回荡在房间里，然而要害被握住的皇帝无力反击，再加上魔术师立刻又将性器纳入口中，笑的一鼓一鼓的腮帮带动气流，奇妙的快感让莱因哈特握了握拳，最终还是只能轻轻拽了下杨的头发表达不满，  
总有一天朕会报复回来的，你等着。

也许口交给莱因哈特带来的快感没有彻底将杨拥抱来的大，但光凭这是初次，并且给他口交的是跪着的杨这两点，就足以让莱因哈特坚持不了很久。  
“要不行了，快吐出来！”  
莱因哈特轻推杨的脑袋，凌乱的黑发被手指捋得向后背起，露出光洁的额头。  
杨没有坚持，口交是一回事，咽下去就是另一回事了，他暂时还没有这个打算，吐出莱因哈特的性器后，杨看着近在咫尺的被他的唾液浸润的都能反光的小兄弟，在莱因哈特深呼吸平复欲望时，心血来潮的戳了下微微颤动的小孔。  
“刺激吗？我还挺好奇如果当初你能逮到我——当然你没做到——除了想让我下跪以外还想干什么，我猜不包括眼下这……哇！”  
祸从口出，这个词总是有道理的，莱因哈特的欲望还未平复，杨的话语，无论是对下跪宣言旧事从提给他带来的窘迫，还是描绘出的让已经开过荤的他顿生绮念的画面，都令莱因哈特的心跳重新急促起来，再加上杨手指那压倒骆驼的轻轻一戳，莱因哈特低吼一声，疲于公务数天没有发泄过的精液尽数射到了杨的脸和头发上。  
杨手忙脚乱的去抹脸上的精液，几滴挂在他的睫毛上让他一边眼睛都不敢睁开，这可真是自作孽啊，魔术师吐了吐舌头，收回时不小心蹭到唇边的浊液，嘴里全是莱因哈特味道的杨没有发现这一点，而莱因哈特注意到了，冰蓝色的眼睛一瞬间沉了下来，足下微动踹掉挂在脚踝上的裤子，弯腰抓住杨的臂膀将他硬生生从地板上拎起来，杨猝不及防，直到被抗在莱因哈特肩膀上向卧室移动时，才有这恍然大悟的感觉——  
糟糕，玩脱啦。

被放在床上的时候，亲王想过要不要干脆想办法溜掉算了，毕竟他衣着整齐，而皇帝，咳，光着屁股。  
不过莱因哈特并没有像杨想象的那样，怒气冲冲的，或者迫不及待的扑上来，而是相当心平气和的拿起床头的茶壶，给杨倒了一杯红茶——自从被杨吐槽过巴米利恩的那杯咖啡后，亲王所在的任何地方，一定会有红茶时刻准备着。  
我是毒蛇吗？出没附近生长着解毒的草药，杨拿自己开玩笑。  
这大概是杨这一辈子尝试过的味道最奇怪的红茶，他抿着唇含了一会儿，最终还是选择了漱口而不是吞咽。  
“我好像也腐败起来了呀。”依然对这辈子都拿不到的退休金心心念念的亲王殿下叹了口气，“这么贵的好茶，居然用来漱口。”  
皇帝挑了下眉，没有说话，只是沉默的接过杨手中空掉的茶杯放了回去——如果不看那空荡荡的下身，他看起来简直就像一位容颜过人又彬彬有礼的执事。  
“感觉好点了？”莱因哈特笑得阳光灿烂，已经和他熟悉的杨敏锐的从中嗅到了不好的气息，神经末梢警觉起来，发送着危险的信号。  
哎呀大意，杨暗骂自己消融在皇帝盛世美颜中的警戒心，无辜的冲莱因哈特笑了笑。  
“没有感觉不好啊。”杨说，“只是第一次尝试这个，有点不太习惯而已。”  
提起那个“第一次的尝试”，窘迫又回到了莱因哈特的脸上，他眼神飘忽，手却牢牢抓着杨的手腕防止擅长逃跑的魔术师再一次开溜：“所以……为什么要做……那种事？”  
杨笑起来，他想起新婚之夜莱因哈特的青涩反应，尽管在那之后皇帝在床上越发熟练，也只限于最传统的，顶多体位有些变化的做爱方式，在花样情趣方面，皇帝青涩如初。  
“因为我喜欢你呀。”黑发男性笑盈盈的打出暴击伤害，“想让你尝试一下别的获得快感的方式。”  
“不过刚才的确是因为高度正好合适，我本来是打算过两天……咳。”杨坦诚的说，咽下了后半句话，就算已经实践过一次，直接说出来也让他有些不太好意思。  
莱因哈特呆住了，杨直白的喜欢二字让他面红耳赤，他一直觉得杨对他与其说是对待丈夫，更像兄长对待弟弟，虽然也会在新婚夜做出引导，对他的求欢从不拒绝，但给莱因哈特的是一种“哎呀没办法事已至此就这么办吧”的纵容感觉，而眼下，黑发亲王满含笑意的漆黑眸子里，只有莱因哈特一人的身影。  
“朕！”一时情急把办公时的口癖都带出来的莱因哈特在杨的憋笑声中差点咬到舌头。  
“我也喜欢你！杨威利，莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆喜欢你！”

莱因哈特的手开始解杨的裤子时，杨很坦然的随他动作，裤子被丢到床下，杨微微岔开腿，等着莱因哈特去拿避孕套。  
但是莱因哈特没有按理出牌的打算，他用手分开杨的膝盖加以固定，将头低了下去。  
“——你干什么！”这次换杨惊呼，他给莱因哈特口交时没什么排斥心理，在理论知识丰富的亲王殿下看来，这就是一种很普通的情趣，可一旦莱因哈特试图对杨做同样的事情，他却紧张的像岸上的鱼那般努力挣扎弹跳。  
一想到莱因哈特那张被神明亲吻过的面容与自己的生殖器官做接触，不信教的杨甚至有种这是在渎神的罪恶感。  
还软着的性器体积不大，莱因哈特相当轻松的全含了进去，照理说这种事情极其挑战莱因哈特的常识和洁癖，但有杨毫不排斥的示范在先，莱因哈特不仅没有感到厌恶，相反还觉得嘴里弹跳着的软肉相当可爱。  
性器被含入温热洞穴的感觉令杨倒抽一口冷气，皇帝奢华璀璨的金色长发铺满他的下腹，随着头颅的动作波动着，仿佛风吹起伏的丰收麦田，杨闭上眼不敢再看，他怕再继续注视这种圣洁与淫秽并存的画面，自己会忍耐不住直接射在莱因哈特的口中。  
男人的性器向来不是什么坚贞不屈的东西，就算杨在心里极力拒绝，他的性器依然遵从本能快乐的迅速勃起，莱因哈特开始感到困难，他将杨的性器吐出，在杨没来得及伸手推开他的头前又含进去，没有任何理论常识，只“被”实践过一次的新手忘记了自己身体上最坚固的那部分——有些尖锐的虎牙划过凸起的经络，杨惊呼一声，强行推开莱因哈特的脑袋，抽出自己疼得有些发软的性器，万幸，莱因哈特在杨出声时就意识到了错误，张开了嘴，没有造成二次伤害。  
“我很抱歉。”莱因哈特歉疚的用手揉了揉无精打采的小东西，看着它又迅速的硬起来，杨有些丢人的咳了一声，在莱因哈特再次低下头前眼疾手快的勾住了皇帝形状美好的下巴。  
“等等等等，我们跳过这个直接进行下一步可以吗？”杨用空出来的手挠了挠脸，非常明确的指了指床头的抽屉，那里放着润滑液和避孕套。  
莱因哈特皱了下鼻子，表示抗议：“你这样让我觉得你在嫌弃我。”  
“哈哈，怎么会呢。”杨尽可能的让自己的眼神看起来真诚一点，莱因哈特愿意给他口交这件事让他相当感动，那份情感融入身体，让杨比平时更加敏感——其实杨还是挺感激莱因哈特的失误的，如果没有这个刺激，杨恐怕自己会很快交代在莱因哈特的嘴里，将心比心，杨觉得这大概不算什么好的初次体验。  
莱因哈特不打算接受这个敷衍的回答。  
“我记得我们讨论过，我们是平等的，所以你对我做了什么，我应该同样有权利对你做。”皇帝振振有词，“如果你想暂时放弃这个论点也可以，你在没有告知我的前提下对我做了某件事，这很不民主，而现在，我要行使我身为皇帝的特权了。”  
“亲王殿下，朕现在要给你做个，额，口活？你没有拒绝的权利，必须服从。”  
杨无奈的松开手靠回了床头，他用手遮着眼睛，笑意滚滚而来，这是莱因哈特第一次在婚内主动提及自己的身份与随之而来的权力，杨非但没有奋起反抗的冲动，反而跃跃欲试的想要服从。  
公平与自愿也是民主的一部分嘛，杨轻笑着，揉了揉那个再度低下来的，手感极佳的金色脑袋。

杨没支持几分钟，或者说，面对莱因哈特那张过分美丽的面容，他没有被含进去时就直接缴枪已经很对得起自己了。  
最后关头，莱因哈特在杨再三催促下才吐出嘴里濒临爆发的物体，金色的脑袋没有远离，饶有兴致的盯着翕张的小孔，看起来很想感受一下和杨一样被颜射的样子。杨拿出自己工作之外难得一见的勤勉，才及时用手掌捂住铃口，阻止自己第一次就拿到“颜射皇帝”这种令人哭笑不得的成就。  
“满意了？还继续吗？”杨呼出口气，询问支着下巴抬头看着自己的莱因哈特。  
莱因哈特眨了眨眼睛，有点不太明白问题何在：“当然，我都好几天没碰过你了。”  
杨对这个回答毫不意外，他耸耸肩，重新分开双腿，然而莱因哈特示意他背过去——自从新婚夜杨表示背后位自己负担较小以后，莱因哈特就习惯用这个姿势开场，因为第一次总是较为激烈的，他已经对杨的体力有了深刻的认知，如果第一次就使用一些麻烦的体位，八成结束后杨就会累得直接用被子把自己裹成蚕茧呼呼大睡，相应的，第一次给杨留点体力，那第二次就可以玩些不一样的——杨对他的小心思一清二楚，不过他也乐得纵容就是了。  
纤长的手指沾着润滑剂小心的探入皱褶间的秘地，杨开始还在努力放松，然后，非常突然的，杨笑了出来，胸腔震动带动全身都在抖，后穴绞紧了莱因哈特的手指，莱因哈特有些无措的呆住了，这种前所未有的突发情况实在有点超出他的应变范围，皇帝甚至有些无厘头的开始思考人类的肠道中到底有没有痒痒肉这种东西。  
“你在笑什么？”有些羞恼的声音响起，百思不得其解的莱因哈特伸手去推笑得蜷成一团的杨，杨笑得话都说不全乎，抖了半天，才断断续续的憋出半句。  
“我，突然想到，哈哈哈哈，想到，下哈哈哈哈下跪……哈哈哈哈……”  
“我以为这件事已经揭过了！”恼羞成怒的皇帝愤怒的拍打亲王的屁股，杨连忙讨饶，伸手去拦，笑得软绵绵的手一点力气都没有，碰在莱因哈特的手上，触感好像卖乖的猫咪在用软乎乎的肉垫开玩笑。  
“不是，哈哈哈，不、不是指你……噗嗤，不对，是指你，也不是，哈哈哈哈天啊。”杨前言不搭后语的解释着，莱因哈特迷茫极了，有点怀疑杨在说的还是不是帝国的语言。  
实在说不清楚的杨干脆翻过身面对莱因哈特，有银河第一的美色转移注意力，杨才稍稍收住了势头。  
“咳咳，我是说，”上下扫视着莱因哈特的杨，用手捂住嘴才避免了再次喷笑出声，又抖了一会儿后，确定自己可以冷静下来的杨才继续发表感想，“提起下跪，不不不我不是说你那句话。我是指，我刚发现，刚才是我第一次在你面前跪下，而你，哈哈哈哈。”  
莫名其妙的莱因哈特随着杨的手指低头，哭笑不得的发现自己正好是一个标准的跪姿。  
“魔术师的脑袋里到底都装了些什么啊。”找到原因的莱因哈特松了口气，跟着杨轻笑起来，“那么请问杨元帅，对皇帝的屈膝满意吗？”  
“噗嗤，嗯嗯，好极了，给你奖励。”杨眼含笑意，凑上去亲吻莱因哈特的嘴唇，在莱因哈特嘴里杨尝到了自己的味道，他拉开距离，吐吐舌头呸了一声，知性的面孔皱成一团，莱因哈特大笑出声，按着杨的肩膀玩笑般的追逐他的唇，直到杨举手投降才满足的放过他。  
当莱因哈特再次示意杨背过去时，杨伸手环住了莱因哈特的脖子。  
“已经没有力气啦，”杨眉眼弯弯，“只来一次好不好，让我看着你的脸。”  
“如君所愿。”莱因哈特轻轻咬了下杨的鼻尖，逗得他又开始笑起来，“不过你的体力真的需要锻炼了。”  
“饶了我吧，莱因哈特。”杨软软的讨饶着，抬了抬下身方便莱因哈特的手指动作。

龟头破开括约肌进入时，杨深深吸气，作为皇帝的莱因哈特事务繁忙，他们真正可以耳鬓厮磨的时间并不长，整套做下来的次数加起来都数不满十根手指，所以对杨来说，即使润滑做的细致缓和，接纳莱因哈特依然不是件容易的事情。  
莱因哈特扶着杨的腰身让他缓缓下落，紧致高温的肉壁将他完全包裹，汗水从洁白的额头滴落，渗入浓密的金发无影无踪，杨有些恍惚的注视着莱因哈特的面容，无论是抿起的薄唇，比平时颜色更深的眼睛，还是因为忍耐而微皱的眉头，在杨眼里都比莱因哈特平时更为耀眼夺目。  
大意了，杨想，对莱因哈特美色的免疫力还是不够，人类怎么能长成这个样子，流起汗来都让人想要舔一舔，犯规啊。  
微不可闻的哼了哼，杨按紧莱因哈特的肩膀，想要开个例如美人的汗是不是也是香的之类的笑话缓和一下自己的紧张，然而莱因哈特敏锐的发现了这一点，皇帝的战斗本能发出了警戒信号，好歹还记得杨现在不太想接吻的莱因哈特眼疾手快的伸出一只手捂住了杨的嘴巴，防止他说出什么不得了的话来。  
交托了一半重量在莱因哈特手上的杨因此骤然失去平衡，刚刚进入一个开头的性器被生生吞了一半进去，龟头穷凶极恶的从腺体表面蹭过，两人一起闷哼出声，杨是因为那瞬间不知道是痛还是爽的感觉，莱因哈特则是被突然收紧的后穴夹得差点射出来。  
直到从让人眼花缭乱的混合冲击中挣脱出来，杨才意识到自己的嘴被莱因哈特的手掌捂住，眼珠轻转，狡黠的魔术师很快猜出丈夫的用意，他屏住气息，在莱因哈特觉得安全准备撤手时伸出舌头，在皇帝柔软的掌心迅速的来回舔了下。  
“——！”  
受到惊吓的莱因哈特下意识的向后仰头，漂亮的冰蓝色眼睛睁得大大的，像一只突然被恶作剧的猫科动物。电光石火间，杨被这个想法逗笑，然而随即他就付出了代价——莱因哈特因为后仰不得不向后伸手扶住床铺，而离床最近的那只手，正好就是唯一还扶在杨腰上的那只——刚刚缓过气的杨这下遵从重力重重的坐了下来，窄小的甬道彻底吞进粗大的性器，金色与黑色的毛发交缠在一起，莱因哈特的阴囊甚至撞到了杨的会阴。  
“……”自作孽的亲王殿下搂着丈夫的背半天没有反应，直到莱因哈特再三抚摸他的头发和背脊，紧绷的身体才逐渐放松下来，杨长长的出了一口气，把脸埋在莱因哈特锁骨上方拒绝抬起来。  
莱因哈特笑起来，杨确实理论丰富，然而有时候事情并不会完全按照书上写的来——特别是当杨好奇心足够强盛，莱因哈特又足够包容这份好奇心的时候，偶尔会出现一些突发情况让杨的理论知识毫无用武之地——比如现在。

“感觉还好吗？”莱因哈特秀气的下巴摩擦着杨的头顶，半响，才有闷闷的回应传来。  
“本来很好……”杨颇为丢脸的抓了把金黄的头发，“果然，就算是突发奇想，实施前也要记得考虑全面才行呀。”  
莱因哈特闷笑起来，没有出声，但身体的颤抖出卖了他。  
“实践胜于理论？”  
“当然还是先有理论再实践会比较好。”杨抬起头，愤愤的在莱因哈特的下巴上磨了磨牙，“不过纯理论也不可取，我有一个同学……呀！”  
被突然托举到半空又坐回来，杨差点惨叫，“你干什么！”  
“嗯哼，在床上提别的男人真的好吗？”莱因哈特俏皮的皱了下鼻子，捧着杨的臀部让他上下起伏起来。  
“为什么不能是女同学……嗷。”最敏感的地方被撞击，杨迫不得已咽回下意识溜出口的打趣，莱因哈特加快了顶动的节奏，把杨的话语撞得断断续续，“……你不是……哈，说你忙、忙的……呼，嗯啊……没时间看，公务……慢点……公务，以外的东西吗？”  
“我是皇帝又不是批公文机器人，喝咖啡的时间还是有的，嗯……”杨的体内又软又热，莱因哈特几乎用尽了毅力，才从令人窒息的快感中分出一丝丝用于说话的力气，“本来觉得找到的资料都很奇怪，没想到还能有用上的……时候。”  
“……哈，把、把……那些东西，呜，从你脑袋、脑袋……哈，哈，啊……脑袋里删掉！”  
杨简直佩服自己在这种时候还能反应出莱因哈特大概看了些什么，那些充满少女心的，曲折离奇全是扯谈的小说读物，是杨在损友送来的资料里第一批删除的——顺便说，第二批删掉的是挑战杨对人体极限认知的某部分视频资料——杨的本能告诉他，这种不切实际的东西看多了大概会变傻。  
而现在，帝国的皇帝居然被荼毒了，就算对莱因哈特的智商和自制力有信心，杨也一点不想什么时候冷不丁听到一句霸道，额，皇帝式发言，光想一想就浑身发抖。  
莱因哈特被杨偏命令式的语气惊到，气呼呼的鼓了鼓腮帮子，洁白的牙齿小发泄式的撕咬杨的锁骨与胸乳，杨被啃得向后闪躲，现下的体位却不给他动作的余地，他只得有些狼狈的用手勾住莱因哈特的后脑保持平衡。  
“偏不。”其实真的非常年轻的皇帝发起狠来，把年长的丈夫顶弄的如同挣扎在暴风海面的孤舟，“明明你也只是理论丰富一点而已，却摆出教导者的样子，不听，就不听。”  
杨被丈夫突如其来的小脾气折腾得意识模糊，莱因哈特的性器在湿滑的甬道里快速的进出着，每一次都擦过前列腺顶到最深，杨在频繁的上下起伏中晃得有些头晕，挺立的乳头被尖锐的犬齿时不时照顾着，勃起的性器在莱因哈特结实的小腹上摩擦，全身敏感点都被刺激使得杨的大脑一片模糊，他眼神茫然，慢了几拍才反应过来莱因哈特刚刚说了些什么。  
这要是在往常，杨会觉得耍着小小任性的莱因哈特非常可爱，会愉悦的以调戏的态度给炸毛的大猫顺毛直到他发出舒服的呼噜——就连大猫转过弯来以后的反扑都会被杨算计的明明白白——但是现在，思考这个词已经离杨远去，他几乎是下意识的——顶了回去。  
“这也是……阅、阅历的一种……呵，呵啊，嗯……不服……嗯啊，不服也给我……啊啊啊啊！”  
最后的词语淹没在高潮的呐喊声中，乳白的浊液溅满了莱因哈特的小腹，穴口死死绞住正在撤离的性器，险些把外层的套子留在其中，杨在释放的瞬间向后仰倒，莱因哈特拉了他一把才避免了在床头撞出大包的惨剧发生。

“缪拉还和你说了什么？”  
第二天一早，早安吻过后，莱因哈特环着杨的腰侧躺着，试图在杨还没完全清醒的赖床阶段，把自己在杨这里挂过号的黑历史都挖出来，防止下次再毫无防备的一脚踩进坑里。  
杨吃吃的笑，不意外丈夫直接掀了八卦者的马甲，黑发亲王半点都没有替砂发元帅求情的意愿，“很多啊。”他眨眨眼，俏皮的回答道，这不是什么需要保密的话题——因为皇帝回来的突然，挂掉通讯前可怜的缪拉元帅没有来得及嘱咐亲王殿下保密——所以杨愉快地，在莱因哈特面前数起了他的黑历史。  
“比如……”杨突然翻过身压在莱因哈特身上，居高临下的俯视着皇帝，“要让杨威利有个凄惨的下场……之类的。”  
莱因哈特再次控制不住冲上面颊的血液，堪比纳西索斯的面容被红云晕染，纵使是自认有了免疫力的杨也看得一愣。  
“现在也……没那么凄惨，不是么。”皇帝磕磕绊绊的说完这句话，他当初说的有多么理直气壮，现在就有多么的想堵住那时候的自己的嘴。  
“还不够凄惨啊！”杨浮夸的大叫，低下头，鼻尖碰到莱因哈特的，“我梦想中的退休生活和退休金全没了！”  
前同盟元帅假模假样的摸了摸眼角：“亲王这种终身制职业居然没法退休，这太可怕了。一想到我规划了很久的退休后晒太阳撸猫养孩子的生活离我远去，没有比这个更凄惨的了。”  
不知道哪个关键词戳中了皇帝，莱因哈特的脸色更红了，他眼神游移，长长的嗯了一声，“……你想养猫吗？我对猫不过敏，你可以抱几只来养的。”  
杨喷笑出声，摇头拒绝，养猫太麻烦啦，何况银河里最大最凶最漂亮的猫科动物不就在他怀里，还养什么别的猫。  
“那……”冰蓝色的眼里满是柔情与兴奋，莱因哈特抓住杨的手，十指相扣，“你想养孩子吗？前几天科学院交上来的报告说基因融合技术已经趋于完善，大概几个月后就可以……”  
“我本来怕你排斥这个。”莱因哈特语调轻快，“你喜欢孩子就太好了，第一个孩子我不想进行基因调整，应该会是像你一样的黑头发吧，作为皇储姓跟我，如果你喜欢E式名字我们可以给ta取个小名……”  
金发青年口中絮絮叨叨，目光流转间尽是缱绻，杨却无心欣赏，他的耳朵里嗡嗡作响，有些不确定自己到底是不是正在幻听。  
“咦……？”  
我感觉我被套路了，不败的魔术师瞠目结舌，脑中只剩下这一个念头反复盘旋。  
E.N.D  
——莱因哈特（严肃）：朕发现卿的工作实在太过轻松，这两个职位就麻烦卿暂时接任了，希望卿能将有限的空闲时间用来做点有意义的事情，比如给自己找个伴之类的。  
——缪拉（欲哭无泪）：是！

——莱因哈特（有点不好意思）：罗严塔尔卿……  
——罗严塔尔（秒懂）：臣对同性之间的事不太熟悉，不过万变不离其宗，这些资料您可以参考一下。

——侍从长：亲王殿下，您的邮件，来自海尼森。  
——杨：咦？寄信人亚典波罗……这是书的副本？我看看……龙阳十八式，我&%……  
（信件里字体繁杂，一看就是多人合写，相当眼熟的某几种字体写着这本书是好不容易才找到的，看在其珍贵程度上，杨你一定要拿下皇帝啊！）


End file.
